(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch device for remote-controlling motors which angularly adjust outer rear view mirrors in vertical and horizontal directions.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In a switch device for angularly adjusting outer rear view mirrors of an automotive vehicle in vertical and horizontal directions, an approximately plane switch knob is divided into four push portions and the motors are energized by push operation of each push portion whereby the outer rear view mirrors are angularly adjusted.
In the prior art, however, a plurality of push portions are inherently pushed in simultaneously. For example, when the motor for angularly adjusting the mirror in the vertical direction and the motor for angularly adjusting the mirror in the horizontal direction are electrically connected through a switch means, a power source short-circuits or the motors cease to be energized if the push portion for motion in the upward direction and the motor for motion in the downward direction are simultaneously pushed in or if the push portion for motion in the left direction and the motor for motion in the right direction are simultaneously pushed in. In order to prevent the above case a preferential circuit is disposed between the switch means and the motors. The preferential circuit selectively effectuates one push portion when two of the push portions are simultaneously pushed in.
The above construction, however, requires a complicated electric circuit which brings rise of production cost.